Something
by SpunkiiMonkii7078
Summary: It's the gang's ten year high school reunion, and even though Jackie was a class below the rest of them, she decides to fly out and attend anyways. If only Jackie knew what Point Place would bring back to her after all the years.
1. Chapter 1

(The year was 1988. Jackie Burkhart was packing all of her belongings in suitcases for a trip to her hometown of Point Place, Wisconsin. She was somewhat excited to see her old friends; then again she was nervous and a little sad at realizing how they had all drifted apart. The only one of her high school friends she had even kept a little contact with over the year was Fez. She had dated Fez for three years, and looking back she noticed how foolish she had been. Maybe she had been foolish, but at one point she did love him. She had loved him dearly. The last time she had talked to him, he had given her Donna's phone number. She wanted so bad to call her and reminisce about everything, but perhaps some things were better left unsaid. Her hand reached for the phone nonetheless, and she slowly dialed the number written in her open address book. She inhaled deeply as the phone rang. One, two, three times, and then a voice.)

Jackie: Hello, can I speak to Donna?

Donna: Hi?

Jackie: Donna?

Donna: Yeah, who's this?

Jackie: Donna… this is Jackie.

Donna: Jackie…? Jackie Burkhart?

Jackie: Yeah. That's me.

Donna: Oh my God! I cannot believe you're calling!

Jackie: Look, I'm really sorry I've lost touch over the years.

Donna: Wow, Jackie! This is amazing!

Jackie: I've been moving here and there and trying to figure things out, and along the way some of my friendships… just… faded away.

Donna: Why are you calling?

Jackie: Donna, I haven't been a very good friend. I'm sorry.

Donna: It's okay. I'm just glad you called.

Jackie: I was talking to Fez a month ago, and he told me you guys have your ten-year class reunion next weekend.

Donna: You still talk to Fez?

Jackie: Well we dated until '83. Then after I left we've had short correspondences with each other.

Donna: Oh. I never really knew what went on with you two. I haven't talked with him much lately myself.

Jackie: After moving to Minneapolis, things started to change. I wanted to move on.

Donna: Wait. Are you still in Minneapolis?

Jackie: No, I'm in New York City.

(As Donna began to worry how much this phone call would skyrocket her phone bill, Jackie could feel the tears form at her eyes. Why did she get so caught up in life that she forgot where she came from? Thinking about the past was becoming so hard for her. She'd left almost everything she loved behind.)

Donna: Jackie, it's really nice to hear from you.

Jackie: Yeah. You know… I'm coming up there tomorrow.

Donna: What?

Jackie: After hearing about the class reunion, I gave it a lot of thought. I want to go.

Donna: Jackie, you weren't even in our class.

Jackie: I know, I know. I'm just hoping you all will be there too.

Donna: Well do you need a place to stay? Eric and I have a guest room if you want.

Jackie: You and Eric?

Donna: We're married.

Jackie: I know this is going to be awfully late in saying this, but… congratulations.

Donna: Thank you.

Jackie: You're welcome.

(There was an awkward silence as they both pondered over what to say next.)

Donna: We can pick you up at the airport.

Jackie: Yeah, I'm supposed to arrive at four.

Donna: Okay. We'll see you then.

Jackie: Okay. I'll see you then.

Donna: Bye.

Jackie: Bye.

(Jackie hung up the phone as the tears began to fall. How had she distanced herself so far? Why and for what purpose? She was worse off here than she had ever been at Point Place. There she had once had friends and love. Here was an empty apartment and stacks of office papers that she had not finished at work. How could this ever have been fun and exciting for her? Sure, she had taken her share of one-night stands, but they never amounted to nothing. In the end, she was only caught dreaming of her real love. She wondered if Point Place would even have the heart to take her back.)


	2. Chapter 2

(Donna was reading a book as her husband, Eric, returned home from the grocery store. She jumped and ran over to greet him.)

Donna: You won't believe who just called!

Eric: No I probably won't. Who?

Donna: Jackie called! Jackie Burkhart!

(Eric dropped his grocery bag on the kitchen table and stared at Donna.)

Eric: Jackie Burkhart? What?

Donna: Yeah I know! I totally was not expecting that.

Eric: Well… what'd she want?

Donna: She's coming into town for the ten-year reunion!

Eric: What? Does she know her reunion is next year?

Donna: She's coming to ours. I mean all of her friends were in our class so…

Eric: True, but why? Why is she coming back?

Donna: I don't know. Our conversation was pretty brief. Oh and guess what! She lives in New York City!

Eric: Wow, really? Who would've expected her to run off to a big city, get a fabulous job, and then meet the man of her dreams? Not I, I tell you. Not I.

Donna: Are you mad or something?

Eric: Donna, it's been a long time. If she comes back here expecting everything to be how it used to be…

Donna: No, no. That's not how it is.

Eric: We'll see.

Donna: Oh and I offered her a place to stay here.

Eric: What?

Donna: Come on! All we have to do is pick her up at the airport!

Eric: What?

Donna: Please honey? She… she was my best friend.

(Eric reached out to hug Donna knowing how much the wound of Jackie leaving still hurt her.)

Eric: Yeah. Yeah, that sounds great.

Donna: Okay, thanks. Oh God, I have to call everyone and tell them Jackie is coming to town!

Eric: You do that.

(Donna picked up the phone and dialed the memorized phone number of Steven Hyde. He had been the only other one of the gang to hang around in Point Place, let alone Wisconsin.)

Donna: Hyde!

Hyde: Donna? Hey.

Donna: You'll never believe what's happening tomorrow!

Hyde: No I won't.

Donna: Jackie is coming! Here! To Point Place!

Hyde: …Jackie?

Donna: Yeah!

Hyde: Why?

Donna: She's coming for our reunion! Isn't it great!

Hyde: Wow, I haven't talked to her in ages. Is she okay?

Donna: Yeah, I suppose.

Hyde: Jackie. Wow.

Donna: Oh don't tell me you're still not over her.

Hyde: I've been over her since the day we split up.

Donna: Good, because it's been nine years.

Hyde: Nine years. It's been a long time.

Donna: Hey, you know, I have to call Kelso. I'll see you soon.

Hyde: Bye.

Donna: Bye.

(Hyde hung up the phone and walked to his basement to find his old yearbook. He wanted to see her face and remember her. All of this time he had tried to erase her from his life and pretend that she had never existed. She had been the only one he had ever loved, and to see her leave how she had, and with one of his best friends was overwhelming. He knew what they once shared was over. It had been over for nine years as Donna had said. Still, maybe it was because she was his first love, but the feelings he had for her were still there. He would never admit it to anyone but himself, but there would always be a place for her in his heart. As he saw her picture in his senior yearbook he realized that. He had always relied on time to move himself on, but so far, time was not holding up its end of the bargain.)


	3. Chapter 3

(Jackie stood in the airport of Madison, Wisconsin. From what she could see out the window, she couldn't notice a difference between there and New York. Surely it must have been the hustle and bustle of planes, as Wisconsin being as big as New York was absurd. Jackie flipped one of her suitcases upright so she could use it as a chair. She wondered if Donna and Eric still looked the way she envisioned them in her mind, the way they were eight years ago. Who else had gotten married around here and started their lives? Wow had the times changed. She could feel herself getting older just sitting there. She stood up and looked through the corridor of the airport. She saw no signs of a bobbing red head. Wait, Donna had died her hair blonde. Was she still blonde? With her absence around here, Donna would probably be a brunette. She laughed at the thought when she actually did see a bobbing red head come around the corner. Jackie grabbed her bags and inched a little. Was that Donna? She saw the skinny man next to her and knew it had to be. Jackie lifted her hand and waved softly until Eric and Donna noticed. Donna screamed and ran towards Jackie, at which moment she knew she was going to be okay. As Donna approached her with a hug, she let out a huge breath of relief.)

Donna: Jackie, Jackie, Jackie!

Jackie: Donna, hey.

(They released their hug and took a step back. They looked each other over seeing what was new and what was still there.)

Donna: You look great.

Jackie: You too. You went back to being the redhead, I see.

Donna: Yeah well, the dye was starting to get to my hair.

(Eric had reached the two of them by then and was watching without making a sound.)

Jackie: Oh Eric!

(Jackie walked over to him and gave him a gentle hug.)

Eric: How've you been?

Jackie: Same old, you know?

Donna: I've never been to New York City! Your boring days would be like exciting days to us!

Jackie: Ha. Well, it's not all it's cut out to be.

Eric: We invited Hyde over to dinner tonight so the four of us can catch up.

Jackie: Steven?

(In all honesty, Jackie had forgotten about seeing Steven. Sure he had crossed her mind, but not like how he was now. She had wondered if things between her and Michael would be awkward, but now that seemed like nothing. She didn't know whether she'd be happy to see Steven or not. When she saw him would she sense their friendship or would she sense their loss?

Donna: You remember Hyde don't you?

Jackie: Oh Donna, sure I do. I just haven't thought about him a while.

Eric: Well we have quite the drive ahead of us, so we'd better get going. Do you have everything you need?

Jackie: Yes I do.

(Jackie began to pick up her bags and Eric and Donna both reached for one as well. They started walking towards the exit.)

Eric: Wow, you're actually carrying your own bag.

Jackie: Well when you live by yourself you can only do things for yourself.

Donna: Are you seeing anyone?

Jackie: Not really.

Donna: Not really?

Jackie: You know, the fling here and there. Nothing serious.

Donna: Right. You have a job though?

Jackie: Yeah I work for a modeling agency!

Donna: Wow, that's been your dream!

Jackie: I'm not the one who models; I only get to dress up the models.

Donna: That's pretty darn close to your dream.

Jackie: Oh yeah, and what've you two been up to?

Donna: We got married!

Jackie: I know, I know, but when?

Eric: April 29th, 1985.

Jackie: Three years then.

Eric: Yep.

Jackie: Hey, how is Michael?

Donna: We've sort of lost touch with him.

Jackie: He's not here?

Eric: He's in Detroit.

Jackie: Right.

Donna: You still speak to Fez?

Jackie: He's still in Minneapolis. I think he's planning on coming for this weekend though.

(The three of them reached the airport exit and began the search for Eric's car in the parking lot.)

Eric: If you're wondering, Red and Kitty are still fine. Oh and Laurie stopped being a whore when she got knocked up.

(Jackie laughed knowing at how Laurie did get around. She had even stolen Michael from her. What a whirlwind that had been.)

Jackie: Knocked up? What, is she married too?

Donna: Well she eventually found the right guy.

Eric: Weren't you two friends for about, oh, five minutes?

Jackie: Yeah.

Donna: Jackie, you know, you've changed.

Jackie: Have I?

(Jackie winced. Had she really changed so much that her friends had noticed? Was it for the worse? Would she still be able to stay here without being totally uncomfortable?)

Eric: Yeah but it's for the better.

Donna: Yeah you finally stopped whining.

Eric: You actually have nice thoughts going through your head.

Jackie: Thanks.

(That was not what she had been expecting. She had never known she was ever that whiny or bitchy. She only knew she had let her guard down a little.)

Eric: Here's the car.

Jackie: You guys don't mind if I sleep do you?

Donna: Sleep the way home?

Jackie: Yeah. All of this traveling is energy sucking.

Eric: Go for it.

(They all piled into Eric's car. Eric's car that was not a Vista Cruiser. Jackie had never seen Eric without the Vista Cruiser. How long has that thing been gone?)

Jackie: Hey, where's the Vista Cruiser?

Eric: Oh, that antique is currently lying in the Red Forman garage of junk.

Jackie: This feels so weird. I just feel really out of place without it.

Donna: Maybe we could borrow it just for you?

Jackie: That'd be fun.

(As thoughts of her and her friends in the Vista Cruiser piled into her head, her eyes drew heavy. Sharing news with Donna, making out with Kelso, cramming four into the backseat, sitting on Steven's lap… sitting's on Steven's lap… and with that she was out.)


	4. Chapter 4

(Jackie woke up lying on an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room. Where was she? Oh yeah, she was with Eric and Donna. Was this their house? Jackie sat up and started to check her outfit and hair when she heard footsteps.)

Jackie: Donna?

(At that moment, Steven Hyde walked into the room. He looked down at Jackie whose hand stopped halfway through her hair.)

Hyde: Jackie, hey.

Jackie: Steven… hi.

Hyde: Long time no see.

Jackie: Oh yeah. Hey, I am at Eric and Donna's right? This isn't your house?

Hyde: My house? Do you think my house would be this clean?

(Jackie laughed quietly, thinking of the times she had tried to spice up his room the times they had been together.)

Jackie: Yeah, so uh… how are you?

Hyde: Good. You?

Jackie: A little tired.

Hyde: Yeah, they made me carry you in here. They didn't want you sleeping in the car.

Jackie: Oh… you could've wakened me you know.

(Jackie slipped off the bed and began to walk around the bedroom looking at the decoration.)

Hyde: Nah, you don't talk as much when you're sleeping.

Jackie: Hey!

Hyde: Well it's true.

Jackie: How's life been treating you?

Hyde: Good, good. I had to get rid of the record store a while back though.

Jackie: Huh? Why?

Hyde: Do you know anyone who still even buys records anymore?

Jackie: Oh.

Hyde: Yeah I work in an office now.

Jackie: An office?

Hyde: Yeah.

Jackie: Ha.

Hyde: How about you?

Jackie: I work for a modeling agency. Before you ask, I'm with no one.

Hyde: I wasn't going to ask. Before you ask, I'm with no one either.

Jackie: Oh.

Hyde: Yeah.

Jackie: You know… Steven. Do you find this to be... awkward?

Hyde: Awkward? Nah, why?

Jackie: You know. You and me. Together.

Hyde: We broke up almost ten years ago, Jackie.

Jackie: Yeah, but…

(Donna stepped into the room and smiled at both Hyde and Jackie.)

Donna: Dinner is ready guys.

(The three of them walked to the kitchen and set themselves at the table. Eric and Donna sat next to each other on one side of the table, and Hyde and Jackie sat at the other.)

Eric: Hyde, pass the potatoes.

(Hyde lifted the bowl of potatoes and handed them to Jackie. Their hands touched as Jackie felt electric shocks go through her body. She blushed and passed the bowl to Eric.)

Donna: I see you two have started talking again.

Hyde: Yeah.

Jackie: Steven works in an office.

Eric: Yeah that took a lot of us a long time to stop laughing about it.

Hyde: Shut up.

Jackie: Steven, you are going to the reunion on Saturday right?

Hyde: I guess I have to. I mean you're in town so I suppose so.

Jackie: I wonder how Michael is doing.

Eric: You should see Betsy. He brought her over a few years back and she's so big.

Jackie: Yeah she has to be about nine now?

Donna: Yeah. The same amount of years that you and Hyde…

Hyde: …have been apart, yeah.

(Jackie glanced over at Hyde and saw him looking down at his plate of food. She snapped her head back quickly before anyone noticed.)

Donna: Is it awkward?

Hyde: What's with you chicks and awkward?

Jackie: Well, a little.

Hyde: A little?

Jackie: Come on, how can it not be?

Hyde: We broke up so long ago, so the question should be how could it be?

Jackie: Steven… I… loved you.

Hyde: Yeah well that show's over.

(Hyde had said his words so harshly that Jackie could feel her eyes prick with tears. She hated still having these feelings for him when he was such an insensitive jerk... still.)

Eric: Woah, Hyde.

Donna: Yeah you felt the same way too.

Eric: Okay, we saw the way you two looked at each other.

Hyde: Can everybody just shut up? I'm trying to eat a peaceful dinner here!

Jackie: If you'll excuse me.

(Jackie stood up from the table and walked back into the bedroom she presumed she was now going to be staying in. She sat on the bed and put her head in her hands. She wouldn't cry if she could help it. They couldn't hear her. Why was she hung up on him so? She had never felt this way about him at all in the past decade until she had arrived here. He obviously no longer felt that way, seeing as he turned her down. She lied herself down and stifled her weeps.)


	5. Chapter 5

(The next day Jackie was unpacking some of her clothes. She wanted everything to be just right during her stay. She wanted to pretend that these were old times and that she could still have a good laugh around here. Meanwhile, Eric was at work, and Donna was talking in the driveway with Hyde.)

Donna: Hyde, what the hell.

Hyde: Good day to you too.

Donna: Hyde, you've upset Jackie! I haven't seen her since last night!

Hyde: Well if you want to she's in her room.

Donna: Come on. Get serious.

Hyde: I am serious. She's in her room.

Donna: Look, I want you to go say you're sorry, or say anything that will make her get out of that room!

Hyde: What am I sorry for? Oh right, nothing.

Donna: You are too.

Hyde: No. I'm not.

Donna: Jackie's still somewhat hung on the past. You're just shoving her aside and saying you never even loved her. That's not true. You did love her.

Hyde: So?

Donna: So you can't just ignore her or what you once felt for her. You have to accept it. It might be hard but you'll get past it.

Hyde: No.

Donna: No? It's as simple as no?

Hyde: I'm not ignoring her, Donna. I just don't want her to still be caught up in what we once had. It's over. We don't need to drama it out more.

Donna: I know, but she obviously still has feelings. Whether it's because you two were young lovers, or the memories, or whatever. You have to go talk things out with her. Explain to her.

Hyde: God, Donna. You have to make life more miserable for me.

Donna: Just do it.

Hyde: Fine.

(Hyde walked into the Forman house and slowly inched his way to Jackie's room. He knocked on the door and she opened it slightly.)

Jackie: Oh, it's you.

Hyde: Jackie, I'm sorry.

Jackie: What for?

Hyde: You know what for.

Jackie: Steven, I don't need your sympathy. I know you don't want to dish it out to me, so I know it's all crap anyways.

Steven: We need to talk.

Jackie: You mean what we're doing isn't talking?

(Hyde opened the door more and walked inside. He shut the door behind him and sat on the bed, motioning her to sit beside him.)

Hyde: We need to talk.

Jackie: I know.

Hyde: I don't know if you're still thinking it's 1979. It's not. Coming back to Point Place did not transport you back to that year.

Jackie: I know.

Hyde: Things are over between us okay? You left.

Jackie: No. You left.

Hyde: What?

Jackie: You slept with that nurse, Steven. Then you married Sam. It was you. You left.

Hyde: You left with Fez.

Jackie: Don't even think about shoving that in my face again! Who else was I supposed to turn to? Michael was gone! Eric was gone! God, I didn't even know Randy!

Hyde: Randy. I forgot about him.

Jackie: Don't change the subject!

Hyde: Okay.

Jackie: Look I've never felt this way about you since… since a really long time ago. I don't know where it came from. Just seeing you made it happen.

(Jackie faced away from Hyde so he couldn't see her cry.)

Hyde: No, Jackie…

Jackie: I'm sorry. I didn't want this to happen. I didn't think it would.

Hyde: You want to know something?

Jackie: What?

Hyde: What you did with Fez, I did with Sam. I know that feeling.

Jackie: That's not the feeling I have. That's the feeling I had eight years ago.

Hyde: The feeling you have now…

Jackie: Oh God, this is starting to make me sick.

Hyde: Jackie, do you love me?

Jackie: Do I love you? How would I know? I don't know. I'm so confused.

Hyde: I'm confused too.

Jackie: What?

Hyde: Oh great.

Jackie: No, Steven. This isn't happening.

Hyde: Well I've never felt that way about anyone after you left.

Jackie: Oh my God, no.

Hyde: Jackie! Damn it! You know as well as I do that it's not over.

Jackie: It is over. Steven, it's over.

Hyde: You know I really wish that was true but it's not. It's not.

Jackie: Stop saying that. Stop it.

Hyde: I lost you once Jackie. That was one of the hardest things to go through. Especially knowing I could never have you again seeing as I had gotten married.

(Jackie gave up on trying to coax Hyde to shut his mouth. Deep down she knew it was all true, but she didn't want to admit it. This was all part of her past life here in Point Place. She couldn't just pick up where she'd left off. That's not how it worked. That's not how anything worked.)

Jackie: Yeah.

Hyde: Well, I don't want to let that happen again anytime soon. If you're here and you still love me, I want you to know that I'm sorry.

Jackie: I'm sorry isn't going to cut it now, Steven. That might have worked nine years ago, but it isn't going to now. You've waited to long.

Hyde: That's crap. You feel the exact same way you did then.

Jackie: So what if I do.

Hyde: So what?

Jackie: Steven. I have a life in New York City. It's the path I chose. One of the reasons I made that choice was because there was nothing or no one here to make me stay in Point Place.

(It was Hyde's turn to shut his mouth. What could he say to a response like that? She was right. She was right except for one thing.)

Hyde: Yeah, but you love me. You didn't know it then, but you know it now.

Jackie: Steven… it's… no. This is way too complicated to even begin. I'm sorry that things had to happen between us how they did. I wanted this to be a nice trip home.

Hyde: My God, it's 1979 all over again. Hey, will you come back in '97 so we can do this again? You know, maybe start this up as an annual thing.

Jackie: Go. I think you need to go.

Hyde: I'll go, but in the end you're going to be the one leaving. Just like you did last time.

Jackie: Hey, hey! It's not my fault you married Sam! It's not my fault!

(Jackie fell back on the bed and burst out in sobs. She'd had enough. She was broken. She could no longer pretend or hide anything. Hyde left the room knowing she was right. He'd messed up their relationship and he would forever more have to deal with the effects of it.)


	6. Chapter 6

(Jackie and Donna were walking through Point Place. They were visiting all the old places that they used to hang out at, such as The Hub and Eric's old house.)

Donna: Okay and then the next day he came home again, and his clothes were practically in shreds! Jackie, I'm married to the weakest guy in town. He can't even defend himself against a six year old.

Jackie: He still might be trying to make that transition between boy and man.

(They both laughed at the thought and then fell silent. Jackie missed it here. It was so calm and peaceful, and friendly. She wished she had stayed here, but she now knew why she had even left to begin with. It was Steven.)

Donna: Hey, you know, you need to come back here more often.

Jackie: I know. I miss it.

Donna: You miss it?

Jackie: Yeah, I do.

Donna: Why'd you leave?

Jackie: Fez wanted to go to Minneapolis.

Donna: Oh.

Jackie: Yeah.

Donna: Was it Hyde?

Jackie: Was what Steven?

Donna: Can you please tell me the truth? It's okay.

Jackie: Donna… I think… I think I might still like him.

Donna: Like him? Just like him?

Jackie: I don't know. Hey, remember when Eric left for Africa and you thought you were over him?

Donna: Yeah.

Jackie: Then when he came back things picked up right where they ended?

Donna: Yeah.

Jackie: Donna, that's happening to me. I don't know why. I don't want it to. I hate him.

Donna: You don't hate him. Okay, yeah, maybe you're still mad at him, but come on.

Jackie: I don't know what to do!

Donna: You're in town for a few more days, do what you think is best.

Jackie: Then I won't do anything.

Donna: Jackie! You have to do something!

Jackie: No, I don't.

Donna: You love him, Jackie! It's so obvious an alien would notice!

Jackie: Okay.

Donna: Well believe it or not, he still loves you too.

Jackie: What?

Donna: I know, it sort of grosses me out too, but it's the truth.

Jackie: What?

Donna: Jackie, we're going to march over to Hyde's house right now. I cannot take this anymore!

Jackie: Oh come on. We don't have to do that. Do we?

Donna: Yes we do. Just do it for me. I promise I won't ever bug you about this again.

Jackie: What'll I say?

Donna: I don't know, how about your feelings?

Jackie: I can't do that!

Donna: We're halfway there, you better learn how too.

Jackie: What do I say? Do I say hi? Hello? How are you? I'm sorry? I love you? I hate you?

Donna: Do you want him to think you're high or something?

Jackie: Not if I start out by saying hello and I'm not high!

Donna: You know, you might just want to do that.

Jackie: Donna, please don't make me do this. I'm begging you.

Donna: Will you get a grip and listen to yourself? We're going to see Hyde, your friend Hyde. Not the evil scientist one.

Jackie: My friend. Okay.

Donna: It's going to be okay. I promise.

(Donna wrapped her arm around Jackie for support until they reached Hyde's house. Donna then gave Jackie a pat on the back to motion her to the doorstep.)

Jackie: He's my friend.

Donna: He's your friend.

(Jackie walked to the front door and stopped. She didn't want to be here, but she had to do it for Donna. Otherwise Donna would probably kick her out and she'd really have nowhere to stay then. She silently knocked on the door, hoping no one had heard her. To her dismay, Hyde opened the door and let her inside.)

Hyde: What.

Jackie: Um…

Hyde: If it's about earlier, then I'm not willing to hear it.

Jackie: I want to be friends.

Hyde: Friends?

Jackie: Yeah! You know, buddies, pals.

Hyde: Yeah, I know.

Jackie: Okay well can we please make this work? Make it work for Donna?

Hyde: Do it for Donna.

Jackie: Yes!

Hyde: You know what sickens me? It's that you're the one bottling up those feelings and not me.

Jackie: Huh?

Hyde: You know very well what I'm talking about. Oh, and I don't think this friend thing is going to work out until you tell me everything. I want to know everything.

Jackie: There's nothing to tell.

Hyde: Jackie! Do I have to smack some sense into that pretty little head of yours?? Say something!!!

Jackie: Fine. I will say something.

Hyde: Good.

Jackie: I don't know why this is happening, but I want it to stop. I'm not going to give in.

Hyde: That's all?

Jackie: Yes.

Hyde: Then I'll say something.

Jackie: Go ahead.

Hyde: I…

Jackie: You what.

Hyde: I…

Jackie: What's that?

Hyde: I love you! Damn it, I love you!

Jackie: Steven…

Hyde: No, no.

(Jackie rushed over to Hyde to hug him. She was crying, letting out her anger, sadness, and joy all at once.)

Jackie: I'm afraid.

Hyde: Of what?

Jackie: I'm afraid of this. Steven, I have to go home tomorrow… no matter who loves who.

Hyde: Jackie, we have one more day. Let's pretend we're still teenagers and carefree, and that tomorrow you're going nowhere.

Jackie: I can't pretend that.

Hyde: Please, we still have time.

Jackie: I'm sorry, Steven. I really am. I have to go.

Hyde: What?

Jackie: I think I need to go.

Hyde: …friends?

Jackie: Yeah, friends.

(Jackie squeezed Hyde once to reassure him, and then swiftly returned to Donna, who was sitting on the front steps.)

Donna: How'd it go? It was great, wasn't it?

Jackie: Sure.

Donna: No! Did you not tell him?

Jackie: I did but… Donna, this isn't right. It's not right! It's not what I want! I don't need you to tell me how to feel or what to say! I'm not new around here! I'm not stupid! I think I can handle my own problems, and this isn't one of them!

(Jackie hugged Donna as a way of apologizing, and Donna accepted.)

Donna: Let's just go home okay? I'm sorry I brought you out here. Now you know, now I know, now Hyde knows. It's over. Done. No more. You'll find the right someone one day. I know it.

Jackie: How is everything so easy for you? You only needed one guy your whole life! I can't find anyone! The one guy I did love, it's simply impossible to work things out with him! Why does it have to be so hard?

(Jackie had burst out in sobs by mid-sentence. She loved Steven Hyde. She loved him. If there were any easier way she would take it. There wasn't one though. It was over before it was ever over.)


	7. Chapter 7

(Donna and Jackie had returned to the Forman house. Jackie was sitting atop the dryer, while Donna sorted out clothes from the washing machine.)

Jackie: Nope, never washed my own clothes.

Donna: What?

Jackie: It's true.

Donna: Do you want me to teach you?

Jackie: God, no.

Donna: There, now you're starting to sound like you used to.

Jackie: Yeah.

(The phone rang and Donna walked over to the counter in her basement and picked it up.)

Donna: Hello?

Jackie: Who is it?

Donna: It's Kelso.

Jackie: Oh my God!

(Jackie ran over and pulled the phone from Donna's hand.)

Kelso: Hello?

Jackie: Michael, it's me!

Kelso: Is this Jackie?

Jackie: Yes!

Kelso: Oh my God, Jackie!

Jackie: Michael, Michael!

Kelso: How come you've never called me?

Jackie: Aw, I'm sorry. I've been really busy.

Kelso: Oh… okay!

Jackie: Hey, I'll see you tomorrow?

Kelso: Yeah!

Jackie: Yay!

Kelso: I just called because I needed a place to stay at for the weekend.

Jackie: Here?

Kelso: Well, yeah.

Jackie: Oh my God, yeah! We can have a slumber party!

Kelso: Alright!

Jackie: Okay I have to go. Donna is giving me all of these funny looks.

Kelso: I hate when she does that!

Jackie: Me too! Okay, bye.

Kelso: Bye.

(Jackie hung up the phone and resumed herself on top of the dryer.)

Donna: What was that about?

Jackie: Michael's spending the weekend here!

Donna: Wait, what?

Jackie: He needed somewhere to stay.

Donna: Jackie!

Jackie: You would have let him stay!

Donna: Yeah, well… you can't just invite people over like that!

Jackie: Okay, fine.

Donna: You know, maybe visiting Hyde did you good. This is the best I've seen you.

Jackie: Oh, Donna! I feel great!

Donna: Really? Just earlier you were as low as you could get.

Jackie: Yeah, but I think I'm starting to settle the whole Steven thing. I just needed you and a good talk. I think you're right. It's over and I need to move on. Oh, wow. I never thought I'd be here.

Donna: Yeah, me neither.

Jackie: I'm actually excited for when Eric gets home. Isn't that funny?

Donna: Why are you excited? That's my job.

Jackie: I don't know! I think I want to see if that six year old got to him again.

Donna: In his defense, she's a really tough six year old.

Jackie: Right. Hey, let's call Fez!

Donna: Okay!

(Jackie rushed to the phone and quickly dialed Fez's number until he answered.)

Jackie: Fez!

Donna: You know his number by heart?

Jackie: I used to live there too, how could I forget my own number?

Fez: Yes?

Jackie: It's Jackie!

Donna: …and Donna!

Fez: Jackie, Donna? Is it my birthday?

Jackie: No, we're just calling.

Fez: Wait, why are you there?

Jackie: I already told you I was coming to the reunion.

Fez: Oh, yes, yes.

Donna: Fez, how are you?

Fez: Oh, Donna. I am fabulous.

Donna: Yeah, me too.

Jackie: We miss you.

Fez: Jackie, what's happened to you? Why are you so happy?

Jackie: I'm happy because I'm finally home.

Fez: Point Place? Home?

Jackie: Yeah Fez. You need to visit here again. You'll never begin to imagine the places you've missed.

Fez: Donna's bedroom?

Donna: Okay, I don't live there anymore!

Fez: You still have a bedroom though.

Jackie: Guess who called earlier!!

Fez: Who?

Donna: Kelso!

Jackie: Oh my God, yeah!

Donna: Yeah you were all surprised!

Jackie: Yeah and we're having a slumber party!

Donna: Wait what?

Fez: Girls, girls. Please.

Jackie: Okay.

Donna: Eric's home!

Jackie: He is?

Fez: Eric?

Donna: Fez, we have to go!

(Jackie slammed the phone down and they both rushed upstairs to greet Eric.)

Eric: Hey.

Donna: Did you get beat up?

Eric: Okay, stop it! It is not funny!

Jackie: Yeah it is.

Eric: What? You told her too?

Donna: Oops?

Eric: Great.

Donna: Kelso called!

Jackie: We're having a sleepover!

Donna: Then we called Fez!

Jackie: Yeah and then… and then…

Donna: You came home!

Jackie: Yeah!

Eric: Okay, that's really nice. You know what, I'm going to pretend neither of you said any of that. I'd like to know an almost thirty something year old man isn't coming over to my house for slumber parties.

Jackie: Yeah, but it's Michael!

Donna: She has a point.

Eric: La, la, la. Not listening.

Donna: Whatever, whatever.

(Eric kissed Donna lightly before walking off down the hallway.)

Jackie: I don't think he's coming to the slumber party.

Donna: Nope, but I do think your clothes are clean!

(Jackie and Donna walked downstairs and pulled Jackie's clothes out of the washer and dryer. The clothes from the washer were pushed into the dryer, and the clothes in the dryer were folded neatly by Donna, and handed to Jackie.)

Jackie: Thank you!

Donna: Sure.

(Jackie walked back upstairs to her room to put her clothes away. She couldn't help but realize how truly happy she was. Although somewhere deep down in her, she felt like moping over Steven, she couldn't. Maybe she was telling the truth earlier when she said that she had gotten over Steven. Maybe they only needed to have a somewhat civil conversation and become friends. Yes, a part of her would always love him. How could a part of her not? Then again… never mind. She just wouldn't think about it. Why spoil the mood.)


	8. Chapter 8

(It was the morning of the high school reunion. The reason Jackie had traveled so far to be here. This was what she had been waiting for. Would it be worth it? Maybe the reunion wouldn't be worth it, but the time she had spent with Donna had been. Now she would get to see everyone else today. Today. Today after ten years. Jackie sat at the kitchen table eating her pancakes next to Eric and Donna. No one had said anything yet; it was still too early in the morning.)

Jackie: Are you guys excited?

Donna: I don't know. You're the one making it exciting.

Eric: I'm excited for the slumber party later. Nothing could be better.

Jackie: Oh yeah! Michael!

Donna: Wow, I just can't believe it's been ten years. That makes me feel old.

Jackie: At least you lived here and got to see everyone.

Eric: Not everyone. Most people took their chances to get out of here.

Jackie: Yeah, that's what I did.

Eric: Hey if Kelso's coming… does anyone know where the stupid helmet is?

(They all started to laugh remembering the importance of the stupid helmet.)

Jackie: That helmet's still around?

Eric: I have no idea.

Donna: Eric had to wear the stupid helmet!

Eric: Well if you remember my SAT score of 800, I don't think I ever stood a chance.

Donna: Yeah, but I'm glad we got married.

Eric: You say so now.

Donna: Okay, okay.

Jackie: Will Laurie be there?

Eric: No?

Jackie: Oh. Is she fat?

Eric: No.

Donna: Actually, I don't know. We haven't talked to her in forever.

Jackie: I hope she's fat.

Eric: You and me both. I hope that tail grew back too.

Jackie: Hey remember when Michael fell off the water tower?

Eric: That was the most disturbing night of my life.

Donna: I told you you'd get over it.

Jackie: Huh?

Eric: I saw my parents… in bed… and… oh my God.

Jackie: Oh God! You saw them doing that?!

Donna: Yes. He did.

Jackie: Oh, ew!

Eric: Thanks for the memories.

Jackie: Yeah, I'm just… that was… those years…

Donna: They went to fast.

Jackie: Oh if I could do over again I would.

Eric: Everyone would.

(All three of them sat silently with star-crossed eyes. How young and innocent they had once been. Fortunately the heart and memories would always be there.)

Donna: Guys… we need to get going.

(They all stood up and cleared their plates. After an hour of getting ready they piled into Eric's car. There was no chatter during the drive to their old high school. There was silence. There were thoughts. There were old, buried, forgotten feelings of the past. There were heads on shoulders, stroking of hands, and brief glances between each other. When they finally arrived, they stepped out of the car in unison. They stood and walked side by side. They saw the school doors, the familiar windows, a blue sky as far as one could see. They opened the front door and stood in the hallway. The hallway where Hyde tripped Kelso almost daily, the hallway where Eric waited for Donna, the hallway where Jackie first met Michael… it was all so vivid. As they stood in remembrance, hands swooped around Jackie's waist and swung her around.)

Jackie: Michael!

Kelso: Jackie!

Donna: Kelso!

Eric: Kelso!

Kelso: Guys!

(They all reached for each other and pulled into a tight hug. Jackie never wanted to leave. Her heart seemed to be breaking from the sheer joy of it all. As everyone began to pull back, Jackie held her self tightly against Kelso feeling tears of happiness fall from her eyes. He had been her first boyfriend, her first love, and most importantly, the one who had introduced her to her friends. She would never be able to repay him.)


	9. Chapter 9

(Jackie stood holding onto Michael. She had missed him more than she ever thought she could have. All of the mean, nasty, disheartening things he had done to her vanished before her eyes. Somehow she felt she was holding on for sanity, for support, and where was his hand going…?)

Jackie: Michael!

Kelso: Damn, Jackie!

Jackie: Michael! You ruined the moment!

Kelso: What moment?

Jackie: The moment!

Kelso: Where's Hyde and Fez?

Eric: I don't know. They said they'd show up.

Donna: Kelso! How's… where's… hey!

Kelso: Hey! How's life? Great! Where's Betsy? She is with Brooke.

Eric: Hey is that Fez?

Kelso: Fez?

Donna: Hey Fez!

(Fez heard his name being called and looked over to see his old gang of friends waving him over.)

Fez: Guys!

Jackie: Fez!

Eric: Fez! Hey, man!

Kelso: Fez!

Donna: Hey!

Fez: Oh my goodness, it is true. Everyone is here.

Kelso: Everyone except Hyde.

Donna: He's coming. Don't worry.

Kelso: Group hug!

(They all reached in to hug Fez this time. Kelso tried to hold onto Jackie but she let go. She remembered him too well.)

Fez: So…

Kelso: How are the chicks in Minneapolis?

Fez: They're nice.

Kelso: Yeah, that's cool.

Jackie: Hey Fez, how are the neighbors and everyone?

Fez: They're okay. Nothing new.

Jackie: Oh.

Kelso: Hey it's Hyde! Hyde!

(Kelso ran over to hug Hyde who immediately punched him off.)

Fez: Why didn't anyone run over to hug me?

Hyde: Hey guys.

Fez: Hyde!

Hyde: Hey! Long time no see.

Eric: Really? I could have sworn I saw you last night. Last night was it?

Kelso: We're all here! Together!

Fez: Kelso's right.

Jackie: You guys… I just want to say something.

Donna: Yeah?

Jackie: Well… I came here out of spite and hopelessness. I wasn't expecting much. I was scared. Now that I'm here, I am just… I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I never kept in touch, I'm sorry I never visited, I'm sorry I let things die off. All I can say is that I'm here now.

Donna: Yay!

Kelso: So you're sad about us then?

Jackie: No! Michael, we are just fine!

Fez: What are you sad about?

Jackie: Nothing.

Hyde: Jackie.

Jackie: No freaking way are we about to start that right here, Steven.

Hyde: What?

Donna: Jackie.

Jackie: Okay, okay. Sorry.

Fez: Let's get some food!

Eric: All right!

Donna: Oh hey, there's some kind of video thing too!

Eric: What? A video thingy?

Fez: Yeah, there's some kind of video in the auditorium.

Kelso: How do you know that?

Jackie: Foreign kids hear things.

Fez: Hey!

Eric: Hey if we're back in the school, then we bring out the rules.

Kelso: Hey that rhymed!

Hyde: Yes, yes it did.

(They all gathered around a table that had plenty of food on it. They glanced at the food, threw it on their plates, gave a sickening look at it through the pots and pans, and convinced Kelso not to start a food fight. They then made their way to the auditorium to watch this so-called movie.)

Jackie: I'm sitting by Donna!

Eric: Me too!

Kelso: I'm sitting by Jackie!

Hyde: I guess I'm next to Kelso and Fez then.

Fez: Today's your lucky day then, isn't it?

Hyde: Sure.

(Everyone sat eating his or her food. They didn't know what to expect. What kind of videos of them would there be? Embarrassing ones? Funny ones? Memorable ones? Disgusting ones? Only time would tell, and everyone, even Hyde, was growing excited with anticipation. Would they be able to show those four years of their lives in simply an hour? Would it even begin to cover everything? Kelso reached for Jackie's hand and she accepted. It meant nothing. What she had with Michael now was friendship. She was ready to face the moments on the screen that had her and him plastered all over it. She had come back for this. She was ready to face it. She was ready to face everything.)


	10. Chapter 10

(As the movie began to start, Eric glanced at Donna. She caught him staring and in one fluid motion, reached over and kissed him. She then laid her head on his shoulder so he could wrap an arm around her. Kelso and Jackie shared a small yet sweet smile, still happy to see each other. Hyde watched Jackie wondering if she and Kelso were starting something. Fez sat innocently, staring at the screen.)

Hyde: What's going on with Kelso and Jackie?

Fez: I don't know.

Hyde: Well they're all over each other.

Fez: Shut up and watch the movie.

Hyde: Whatever.

(The movie started with pictures of them from when they were little. Fez laughed at them all because he had never known the gang when they were that young. As a picture of a young Jackie showed up, Kelso wrapped an arm around the older Jackie next to him. She didn't respond in any way, but Hyde felt his hands start to clench. When it came to Jackie, they would always be rivals.)

Donna: When we go home, I'm going to try and make you eat dirt.

Eric: Aw, man. I thought those days were over.

Donna: You're going to eat dirt, and you're going to like it.

Eric: Is it humanly possible to enjoy dirt when it's shoved down your throat?

Donna: Well, if you're Kelso, then yes.

(As the pictures began to transform into the class as adolescents, the six friends burst out laughing at Kelso's headgear.)

Eric: Oh, you were such a pretty boy.

Kelso: Shut up.

Fez: What is that on your face?

Hyde: I think it was supposed to make him smart.

Kelso: Hey, I can be smart if I want to.

(The pictures then began to turn into short video clips of their high school years. Eric unlocking the Vista Cruiser. Donna at her locker. Kelso during gym class. Jackie at cheerleading practice. Hyde at the drinking fountain. Fez simply trying to get caught by the camera. As the videos rolled on with people they slightly remembered, people they hated, and people they loved, the moments became as clear as day.)

_Donna: I'm going to be Mrs. Eric Forman!_

_Eric: Donna… Donna? Donna!_

_Donna: I can't believe we're engaged!_

_(Donna pushed Eric against his locker and began to kiss him.)_

Donna: Oh God.

Eric: I told you to shut up.

Donna: I was excited!

Eric: Well maybe adding sugar to that wasn't a good idea.

_Fez: Ah. My dear fellow students… I would just like to say… I love America! Oh and candy! Candy!_

Hyde: You loved candy? No way!

Fez: Yes, actually. I can now tell your note of sarcasm. I win.

_Jackie: Michael! Pam Macy is such a slut! I can't believe you!_

_Michael: She's a hot slut!_

_Jackie: Michael!_

_Michael: I love you?_

_Jackie: Aw, I love you too!_

Jackie: God, we were crazy.

Michael: No we weren't! Pam Macy was a really hot slut!

(Jackie punched Michael playfully.)

_Fez: I like candy! No. I love candy! I have eaten approximately two hundred and fifty-five types of candy. Wait…fifty-six. No… fifty-five._

Fez: We can now make that four hundred and two types of candy Fez has eaten.

_Eric: Rock or disco? Rock. Ultimate choice. I'm not into that girly disco stuff. I mean roller disco and everything… it's just… no._

Hyde: What? Ha. Liar.

Eric: Shut up it was for a camera!

_Jackie: Rock or disco? Disco. Definitely. Who can resist Abba? Not me! That's for sure._

Eric: Oh it's on sister!

Jackie: Bring it, roller disco boy!

Donna: Honey, now would be a good time to just let it go.

Eric: She's the one who needs to let it go.

Donna: Yeah, you're right.

Eric: Whatever.

_Kelso: You've never been to Canada? Okay the beer is like… so much cheaper! The girls are cheaper too, but sometimes that's a good thing. Especially if you give them the cheap beer._

_Fez: I don't think I'm allowed in Canada._

Kelso: As long you remember your green card!

Fez: Something something in my right shoe… it was a good song!

_Donna: My dad's hair? Well… it's abnormal. It's a perm. Yeah, definitely not the thing you first want to see in the morning._

Donna: Yeah Kelso, it was a perm. Not permanent. God.

Kelso: It sounded the same.

(As the clip rolled on, it was noticeable that there was nothing of Hyde. Jackie was relieved because she didn't need to see an on screen make out scene of them. Hyde was hoping something would show up, just so she could see what they had. The others were simply waiting for Hyde to moon the camera.)

_Jackie: Oh, Steven, that was so sweet of you!_

_Hyde: Yeah, just don't tell anyone._

_Jackie: Aw I love you!_

_(Hyde bent over to kiss Jackie.)_

(There it was. Jackie and Hyde looked at each other. They quickly turned their heads away when they noticed the other looking at them. As the movie rolled on, Jackie saw the remaining clips of her and Michael, and her and Steven. She couldn't help but notice that she was beginning to ache for Steven, even though she was holding Michael's hand. She wished things were different. She wished… she wished… wishes never came true.)

Donna: I still have the ring.

Eric: Yeah.

Donna: I need to thank Jackie for that again.

Eric: I owe my life to her.

Donna: Wouldn't you owe your life to Laurie? I mean… she is the devil.

Eric: That's true.

(The movie ended abruptly with no warning. The videos just stopped playing. The lights came on and they all blinked at the brightness. There was instant laughter.)

Eric: Wow, that was great.

Hyde: I never realized how great school could be.

Fez: At least you knew English!

Jackie: Eric, I'm still taking you on later.

Eric: Oh see! She's the one not letting go!

Donna: Yeah, yeah. Keep talking.

Kelso: Jackie, can I talk to you?

Jackie: Sure, let's go outside.

(As the gang left the auditorium, Kelso and Jackie found their own little corner to sit in the hallway. She knew what was coming. He loved her.)


	11. Chapter 11

(Jackie fixed her dress so it covered her knees and set her hands in her lap. She felt bad. She would have to tell Michael that what they once had was over. Just how she had done it with Steven.)

Jackie: Go ahead.

Kelso: Yeah, well… I think I still love you.

(She knew it. She seriously did know him too well.)

Jackie: I know you do.

Kelso: You do?

Jackie: No offense, but it's really obvious.

Kelso: Well?

Jackie: Michael… you have to realize that you're one of my best friends. That will never change. It's just… I don't like you like that.

Michael: I thought you did!

Jackie: I once really loved you. Now I don't. I don't think we can ever bring that back.

Kelso: Yeah, but…

Jackie: Hey, don't feel bad. What we had was really special. Honest. There will always be a spot in my heart with your name on it. A spot that can no longer be reached but it's still really nice to look at.

Kelso: Yeah, but Jackie, I…

Jackie: No. I know how you feel, I know.

(She knew how he felt? She sighed. She felt like banging her head on a table. The thoughts of Steven that kept popping into her head were so annoying! Why couldn't she just drop it?)

Kelso: You love someone?

Jackie: I don't know.

Kelso: Is it Hyde?

Jackie: I don't know.

Kelso: It's Hyde.

Jackie: Well… sort of.

Kelso: Damn it, he always won.

Jackie: God.

Kelso: No, he did!

Jackie: It's because you always acted like a big fat jerk!

Kelso: Hey!

Jackie: You acted like a big fat jerk! You cheated on me! You lied to me! Even if I did love you, I would never go back to that again.

Kelso: Hey there was the cheese guy too!

Jackie: Shut up. Just shut up okay?

Kelso: Hey, fine, whatever.

Jackie: I'm sorry.

Kelso: I just thought that well… you know.

Jackie: Yeah, I'm sorry. I probably led you on this whole time. I don't love you anymore. I'm sorry if you misinterpreted.

Kelso: Yeah well, me too.

Jackie: I think I need to talk to Steven.

Kelso: He really did win every time.

(Jackie reached over to hug Michael. No doubt he would be forever stapled in her life. She then stood up to find Steven. She saw him with Donna. She slowly walked over and pretended to join in the conversation.)

Donna: Hey how'd the talk with Kelso go?

Jackie: Oh. Well. Never mind. Steven?

Hyde: Yeah?

Jackie: I think… we really, really, really need to talk.

Hyde: That's a lot of really's. If it's that important…

Donna: Jackie?

Jackie: I'm sorry. Just hold on one minute. Steven, come over here.

(Jackie dragged Hyde by the wrist down the hallway. Of all the open classrooms, she chose one, pulled them inside, and shut the door.)

Hyde: What the hell.

Jackie: Just hear me out.

Hyde: What?

Jackie: I'm sorry.

Hyde: Jackie! Why do you keep bringing this up! This is like the third time!

Jackie: Shut up okay? You're right. I love you. I'm sorry I lied to you. I'm sorry for everything. I want you to know, that I do love you.

Hyde: Yeah well… we're just friends now okay? That's what we decided on.

Jackie: No! I just had to listen to Michael tell me he still loved me, and I saw the hurt look on his face when I rejected him. If you still love me, which I know you do, why would I want to purposely hurt myself like that?

Hyde: I don't know.

Jackie: Is there anything I can say? Do? Please just tell me.

Hyde: Jackie, I'm really sorry.

(Hyde had no idea what he was doing. Sure he still loved her. He just wanted to shove it back in her face. How did she like it? Is this how she felt the past few days? Did she feel how he did now?)

Jackie: Steven, I'm so, so sorry.

Hyde: You can run back to Kelso or Fez anytime now.

Jackie: I want you. I need you. Damn it. You have no idea how alone I've been.

Hyde: Maybe I don't.

Jackie: You're not going to change your mind are you?

Hyde: No.

Jackie: What the hell! Just yesterday you were all up on me! Now nothing?

Hyde: Appears to be that way.

Jackie: I'm sorry I ever brought you here. I'm sorry I ever ran into you! Met you! Loved you! Cried my heart out over you!

Hyde: I'm sorry too.

Jackie: One day we'll both just shake ourselves saying holy crap we're stupid! I know it! All you have to do is say you love me! Say you love me, Steven!

Steven: Jackie…

Jackie: Well fine! Just go slap yourself silly because I love you!

(Jackie ran out of the classroom, slamming the door behind her. Hyde sat on one of the desks. He screwed himself. Royally. He had no clue why he did that. She was leaving tomorrow. Was that it? Her reasons were right all along? Shit they weren't.)


	12. Chapter 12

((Jackie stood in the parking lot. She was looking for Donna. Everyone was beginning to leave. There were talks of a dance later in the night, but she wasn't interested. She wanted to go home… to Donna's house. Same thing. She felt like such a loser. No one to talk to or turn to, just one big screw up. She saw Eric start to draw near her. Oh, who cared? It was only Eric.)

Eric: Hey.

Jackie: Donna's not here.

Eric: I know. I saw you here. What's up?

Jackie: I know why I moved to New York, and maybe I should just go back forever.

Eric: What? No, come on.

Jackie: Steven hates me. I don't know why, but this whole trip revolved around him. I didn't plan it that way. I just saw him and… I saw him! He told me he loved me. You know that? He only says that when the moment is so real. I can count on one hand the amount of times he's said I love you. I'm sorry but I have to go home tomorrow, you know. I can't just start this whole love affair. He finally understood that, and then I broke down. I freaking broke down. I love him and I've known it. I just tried to force it away. It'll be all over soon. I'm going home tomorrow. I can't take it anymore, Eric! Now he hates me. I said I was sorry. I know that's not good enough. I know it, but I wish it were.

Eric: Hey, we've all been through times like that. It sucks. Hyde still really cares about you though.

Jackie: No he doesn't. If he does, I'll hate him for not hating me.

Eric: So…

Jackie: Don't try and figure it out.

Eric: You want to go home?

Jackie: Not home, home.

Eric: Stay here. I'll find Donna.

Jackie: Thanks.

(Hyde watched from the entrance. He saw Jackie and Eric. She was probably telling him everything. Eric walked across the parking lot, opened the entrance door, and looked at Hyde.)

Eric: Man… you… really dug a hole for yourself.

Hyde: Did she tell you everything?

Eric: A condensed story of everything, yes.

Hyde: Well?

Eric: Well do what you want. Just know she's crying. A lot. Where's Donna?

Hyde: Somewhere.

Eric: Thanks.

(Eric walked off and Hyde looked out into the parking lot. She was still there, leaning against the car. Oh, screw this. They were both stupid. He stepped outside and started to walk over to Jackie. Jackie saw him coming. She did nothing but brace herself for the next battle.)

Jackie: You really want to keep it up don't you?

Hyde: You asked for it.

(Hyde stopped right in front of Jackie, practically pinning her to the car.)

Jackie: Yeah?

(Hyde scooped her into his arms and kissed her. She didn't stop him. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. They leaned against the car door. Neither of them felt the time pass. Neither of them noticed Eric or Donna standing right next to them.)

Donna: Um…

Eric: Guys?

(Hyde pulled himself back and Jackie pretended to dust off her shirt.)

Donna: Yeah, we know. Don't act stupid.

Jackie: Well, um… I have to go.

Hyde: Yeah, I get it.

Jackie: Come over later… for dinner.

Hyde: Yeah, that's cool.

Jackie: Okay… well... um…

Hyde: See you at dinner.

Jackie: Bye.

(Jackie hopped in the car and sighed. Life was good.)


	13. Chapter 13

(Dinner was ready. The table was set. Everyone was seated. Everyone, which included Kelso and not Hyde.)

Kelso: God, where's Hyde? I'm hungry.

Jackie: He said he'd come!

Donna: Looks like someone caught the love bug!

Jackie: Oh, Donna. Stop it.

Eric: Did you tell him that dinner is usually in the evening? That it's after lunch but before bedtime?

Kelso: Oh, yeah, because if you forgot that line he might have no idea when to come over.

Jackie: Whatever.

Donna: Jackie, we're all really hungry. We can't hold out for Hyde anymore.

Jackie: One more minute.

Eric: You've been saying that for ten minutes.

Kelso: That's it! I'm eating!

(Kelso began to grab bowls of food and pour the contents onto his plate.)

Jackie: Do you think he didn't want to come?

Eric: He's coming.

Donna: Jackie, he's here right now. He just pulled up.

Jackie: Really? Oh my God, do I look okay?

Donna: Yeah, you look fine.

(Jackie stood up and walked to the front door. She opened it to greet Hyde with a smile. He walked in and set his coat on the coat rack. Then both Hyde and Jackie set down at the table to eat.)

Eric: Aw, look at the two lovers.

Donna: They're so cute.

Hyde: Shut it.

Donna: Kelso, just how long are you staying?

Kelso: Just tonight.

Eric: We just don't want that lack of smartness to spread throughout the house and get to us all.

Kelso: What's that supposed to mean?

Eric: Nothing.

Kelso: Then why'd you say it?

Eric: I'm Eric Forman and I can say what I want.

Kelso: Whatever.

Hyde: Kelso, you're leaving tomorrow, man?

Kelso: Yeah, I know it totally sucks. Brooke doesn't want me gone to long. She's afraid I'll get lost.

Jackie: I'm leaving tomorrow too.

Donna: Oh my God, I'm going to miss you so much!

Jackie: Yeah, I'll miss you too.

(The dinner continued with little conversation, if any. They all knew that they would be torn apart soon. How long until they would next get to see each other? Until they would all be together? Who knew? It took them almost ten years to get all together this time around.)

Hyde: Jackie, I've got to talk to you.

Jackie: Yeah?

Hyde: I mean… well…

(Everyone was staring at him and he knew it.)

Jackie: Oh, you mean, somewhere else?

Eric: What's wrong with us?

Hyde: Nothing except you'll make this ten times more difficult. Then I'd have to get you back. It just doesn't look good for you that way.

Jackie: Well I've finished eating.

Donna: Just go.

(Jackie and Hyde slipped away from the table and made their way into Jackie's room, quietly shutting the door behind them.)

Jackie: What?

Hyde: You're leaving tomorrow.

Jackie: Oh God.

Hyde: What?

Jackie: I was really hoping this wouldn't come up.

Hyde: How could it not come up?

Jackie: I don't know. Steven, I really don't know what I'm going to do.

Hyde: You're going to stay here aren't you?

Jackie: I… I don't know.

Hyde: What?

Jackie: Steven, this, between us, would be amazing. I just... I have a home and a job in New York.

Hyde: You can live with me. You can find another job here. Heck, you don't even have to work if you don't want to.

(Jackie walked over to Steven and embraced him. Why was everything with him so hard?)

Jackie: You know I can't do that.

Hyde: Why?

Jackie: Well, would you move to New York?

Hyde: No.

Jackie: See!

Hyde: That proves nothing.

Jackie: I don't want to argue. We've worked too hard to start that up again.

Hyde: Okay.

Jackie: I just know this isn't going to work out in the end. That's why I was trying so hard to not let it happen in the first place! It's just you and me… we're so undeniable.

Hyde: Are you saying you're leaving?

Jackie: Steven, we've only really been together for a few hours, and even considering that we're not really together!

Hyde: Yeah, but…

Jackie: We've made it so long without each other. I think we could do it again.

Hyde: You're leaving.

Jackie: Well yeah, I don't really have any other options.

Hyde: You do too. Stay.

Jackie: I really, really want to. Someday.

Hyde: Someday?

Jackie: Someday I'll be back.

Hyde: Someday as in now?

Jackie: Someday as in someday and you know what I mean.

Hyde: Maybe I was wrong about you this whole time. Maybe you're the sensible one and I've lost my head. Or maybe you've turned back into that witchy bitch and nothing will ever be the same.

Jackie: What? No! That's not true. Look, I'm really tired of this. I'm tired of arguing. The point is I have to go home whether we like it or not.

Hyde: Whether we like it? Shouldn't it be whether you like it?

Jackie: You know I don't want to.

Hyde: Then stay! Stop being so stubborn!

Jackie: I can't! I can't, I can't, I can't!

Hyde: Fine.

(Hyde left the room leaving Jackie stuck on her toes. Did he just leave? Leave her? Were they over? Were they ever really together again? Would she come back someday or was she just saying that? These thoughts ran through her mind unanswered as she ran after him. She caught him at the front door, where everyone else had gather to watch the scene.)

Jackie: There you go leaving again!

Hyde: You're the one leaving!

Jackie: Sure, who's walking out the door right now?

Hyde: Yeah, but you know you're leaving and it doesn't matter. You know it'll be you and that's good enough for me.

Jackie: Hey, wait, let's, Steven? We don't need to… I'm sorry.

Hyde: Go home.

(As Hyde left, Jackie was yet again nailed to the floor as tears began to fall down her face. She'd go home. She'd go home if it were the last thing she ever did.)


	14. Chapter 14

(The following morning, Jackie was ready to return home. She had spent the night thinking about Steven and what she should do. True, she did love him. Then again they were only together for a few hours before it ended again. As much as it hurt her, she decided it would be better to return to New York. She then took the remainder of the night packing her suitcases. Now, she sat in the car with Eric, Donna, and Kelso on her way to the airport.)

Kelso: Jackie, I'm really going to miss you.

Jackie: I'm going to miss you.

Donna: We're all going to miss you.

Jackie: I know.

Eric: Yeah, even though we've always somewhat hated each other, I'll miss you.

Jackie: Thanks Eric.

(All in all, it was too early in the morning for everyone to talk. For the majority of the ride, there was silence. Kelso fell asleep eventually, and Donna began to start nodding off too. Jackie wished she could fall asleep. She had so many thoughts running through her head that it was impossible to drift off. When they arrived at the airport, everyone helped carry one of Jackie's bags inside to the ticket line. There was a considerably short line seeing as it was so early.)

Jackie: Are you guys staying?

Donna: Yeah.

Jackie: Thanks. I don't want to wait all by myself.

(Jackie bought her ticket to New York City, gave the man working all of her bags, and then walked over to her friends.)

Eric: When are you leaving?

Jackie: Two hours.

Kelso: Two hours?

Jackie: Yeah, what are we supposed to do for two hours?

Donna: Let's find out where you plane leaves.

Jackie: Okay.

(They began to walk down the long hallway slowly. Donna stayed close to Kelso so he wouldn't wander off. After fifteen minutes, they found the right gate and sat down on some of the available chairs.)

Eric: There went fifteen minutes

Jackie: I think I'm going to call Fez and Steven to say goodbye.

Donna: Do you need money for the phone?

Jackie: No, I'll be fine.

(Jackie walked around the corner and sat down at one of the payphones. She placed her money in and dialed Fez's number, he was staying with his parents.)

Fez: Hello?

Jackie: Fez, hi!

Fez: Jackie.

Jackie: I just called to tell you goodbye.

Fez: You're leaving?

Jackie: Well I'm at the airport right now. I'm sorry I didn't really get to say this in person.

Fez: Oh.

Jackie: I'll miss you.

Fez: Yeah, I'll miss you too.

Jackie: I'll come back to visit you sometime.

Fez: Here?

Jackie: No, Minneapolis. That'd be fun.

Fez: Okay.

Jackie: Well, I don't really know what else to say. I just thought I'd tell you goodbye.

Fez: Okay. Have a good trip home.

Jackie: Thanks.

Fez: Bye.

Jackie: Bye.

(Jackie hung up the phone. She said she was going to call Steven. She didn't really want to. She just thought it was the right thing to do. She pulled out a piece of paper with number on it from her purse. She placed more money in the payphone and dialed the number. She waited nervously. There was a ring. Then another. Five rings. No one picked up. Either Steven was sleeping or not home. Oh well, maybe it'd be easier to leave without talking to him. She stood up and walked back to her friends.)

Donna: How'd it go?

Jackie: I talked to Fez. Steven wasn't home.

Eric: Really? I called him this morning.

Donna: Why?

Eric: I don't know, because I wanted to?

Kelso: I wonder where he went.

Jackie: Oh well.

Eric: You killed another fifteen minutes.

Donna: Jackie, sit down.

(Jackie took a seat and laid her head back. She knew this was going to be one of the longest hour and a halves of her life.)


	15. Chapter 15

(It was ten minutes until Jackie's plane left. She wanted to board now, but she knew her friends would want to talk with her until the very last minute.)

Eric: Yeah, come back soon.

Donna: Very soon.

Jackie: Okay.

(Donna reached over and hugged Jackie. Eric hugged her next, and then finally, Kelso. It suddenly hit Jackie that this was it. Right now. She started to cry.)

Eric: Don't cry.

Jackie: Sorry. I just realized that this is it. I'm really leaving.

(They all gave a Jackie a group hug and she started to laugh.)

Kelso: You're leaving but you'll be back!

Jackie: Yeah. I really wish I were younger again. Then I wouldn't be doing this.

Donna: Hey, you keep saying you'll be back. Don't worry.

Jackie: That's why phones were invented.

Eric: Exactly.

Jackie: Well… I hate to say this, but I have to go.

Eric: Have a really good flight.

Kelso: Yeah.

Donna: We're really, really going to miss you.

Jackie: Yeah. Me too. I guess that's… goodbye then.

Eric: Bye.

Donna: Bye.

Kelso: Bye.

(Jackie turned around and began to walk her way to the gate. She handed the lady there her ticket and began to go out towards the plane. She was halfway there when she heard her name being called. She stopped and listened. She heard her friends call her name again and then arguing. She didn't want to miss her plane, but if they wanted one last goodbye then she could make it fast. She walked out to the gate to find everyone standing there.)

Donna: Jackie!

Jackie: Guys, I don't want to miss my plane!

Eric: Yeah, but Hyde came!

Jackie: What?

Hyde: Jackie.

Jackie: Steven, I'm really sorry I have to go! You'll have to call me or something!

Hyde: No, but…

Jackie: I'm really, really sorry. Bye guys!

(Hyde reached out and grabbed her. He turned her around and kissed her. Jackie wanted to pull back but she couldn't. Instinct took over and she wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss.)

Donna: Hyde and Jackie are back together!

Kelso: I'm telling you he always won!

(Jackie stepped back from Hyde and looked down at the ground. She couldn't leave. Look what she had in front of her. She couldn't stay either. She had so much behind her.)

Hyde: Jackie, I really want you to stay. I know you're probably going to say no and leave anyways. I just needed to tell you that I wish you wouldn't go and… I love you.

Jackie: Oh, Steven.

Hyde: Okay, that's all. If you want to leave, you can go.

Jackie: Steven, I… do you really want me to stay?

Hyde: Yes.

Jackie: I… I want to stay too.

Hyde: Then…?

Jackie: I love you too.

(Jackie reached up and began to kiss Hyde again. She stepped back and looked behind her at the hallway to her plane. She might kill herself later over it, but this was what she wanted.)

Hyde: Is that a yes?

Jackie: If you promise that we can make this work, then… I think so.

Hyde: We can make it work.

Jackie: Then I'm staying.

Donna: Yay!

(Donna ran over to hug Jackie.)

Jackie: Yay!

Donna: You're staying!

Jackie: Oh my God, I know! This is probably the stupidest thing I've ever done!

Hyde: Well?

Jackie: Oh my God. Wow. Um… I don't know!

(Jackie started to laugh and leaned over to hug Hyde.)

Eric: I declare him winner.

Kelso: Shut up.

Jackie: I really… I mean… all of my things are back in New York… and… all of the things I had here are going to be flying back…

Hyde: We'll get them.

Jackie: Yeah but I have absolutely nothing!

Hyde: It's called shopping.

Jackie: Steven, you're going to take me shopping?!

Hyde: …yes.

Eric: So do you guys want to get going?

Donna: Yeah, because I'll get to see Jackie again later!

Jackie: Yeah and you can visit me!

Kelso: Oh boy.

Eric: Yeah.

Jackie: Steven, I want to go home.

Hyde: Okay.

Jackie: That sounds so nice. I want to go home. Home. Ha.

Hyde: Yeah, yeah. Let's go.

(The five of them began to make their exit from the airport. Everyone was awake, alive, and excited. Jackie slipped her hand in Hyde's and it stayed there until they arrived home.)


End file.
